Together Until Never
by Born Waterbender
Summary: Mako gets captured by Amon, Korra can't live without him. Find out what it really means to be Together Until Never.


_**A/N: Okay guys, this is only a 1 chapter story because I have writers block and I really need some ideas for Chapter 6 of Hope. Lets begin shall we?  
**_

* * *

"Mako!" Korra screamed, her voice shaking and unstable. She screamed even louder. "Mako!" Still no answer. Desperate to find him and know that he is okay, she ran down the hallway, her feet not even touching the ground. There was a door right in front of her. Warning bells sounded in her head, telling her to turn away and leave because it was a trap.

Trap or not, Korra would risk her own life to save the one she loves. As Korra kicked the door off its hinges, she found Mako on the ground. He looked up and Korra saw his beaten form. Dried blood was underneath his nose, cuts still bled on his face, and his hair was matted down with his own sweat. His legs were spread apart slightly with his hands shackled high above his head. He looked so fragile, like a gust of wind could knock him over.

Korra took a step towards him and he didn't even flinch. "M-Mako?" Korra stuttered, appalled at what she saw. Mako looked her over then spat, "You're the Avatar. Stay away from me. You don't bring balance and peace to the world, you bring tragedy and war! I hate you!" Korra felt as if her heart exploded into pieces and got ran over by a herd of very angry badgermoles.

"You…..hate….me?" Korra whispered, her voice going hoarse. _"Don't cry Korra, don't cry. This isn't the real Mako, Amon brainwashed hm. Don't cry."_ She thought blinking back tears. "Yes. I hate you. Your stupid, arrogant, boastful, and daft. I never even loved you, you were a fool to think I would when I had my beautiful girlfriend, Asami." He growled. Korra then heard an evil chuckle and a familiar mask appeared out of the shadows. "Amon." Korra spat, clenching her hands into tight fists. "Korra." Amon mocked her tone. "What have you done to Mako?" Korra asked, fire raging from her fists. "My darling Avatar, I have brainwashed your beloved Mako into thinking he hates you with some…..extreme measures." Amon said. "But why?" Korra asked, tears flowing from her eyes and streaming down her face. "Isn't it obvious Korra?" Mako piped up.

"I would love for you to enter the Avatar State darling Korra." Amon said, putting more emphasis then needed on the words 'Avatar State.'

Korra looked confused. "But if I enter the Avatar State, wouldn't you die from my power?" Amon cackled then said, "Not if I can kill you and break the Avatar Cycle." Korra's eyes widened with fear as she tried to process this information. "If I die in the Avatar State….there will be no more Avatars…" Korra said, her voice shaking once again. She looked down at the ground. Amon ordered his Lieutenant to hold her head up and to keep her still. For a couple of seconds, the old Mako shone through the brainwashed exterior shell. "I…love you Korra." Mako whispered, reaching out to her. Amon then slit his throat with a knife. Blood poured out of his throat and out of his mouth onto the cold, white-tiled floor. "No!" Korra screeched, tears flowing down her face. Korra thrashed and then went still. Her eyes became white and glowing. "Yes!" Amon cheered. "It worked!"

Amon walked over to Korra and raised the already bloody knife in the air. Korra smacked the knife away and it went sliding across the tiled floor. Korra then grabbed Amon by the neck and threw him down to the ground. Hard. All of the Elements, Earth, Fire, Air, and Water blended into one element and she hurled it at Amon. He fell silent, his body not even twitching. Her eyes stopped glowing and Lieutenant let go of her. All of the chi blockers backed away and left her alone. "Mako." She sobbed, walking over to the dead firebender.

She didn't believe he was dead. After all, Mako was like the only person who couldn't ever die, ever. Korra lay in his pool of blood, wishing to see those amber eyes open again but deep down she knew they never would.

So she lay there, remembering how he was such a jerk to her when they first met, but yet about 5 minutes ago he just told her he loved her. Korra knew what she had to do. She grabbed the knife that was now next to Mako and gave it to Lieutenant. "Please." She begged, her eyes getting misty. Lieutenant obeyed and drove the knife straight into her chest. Korra fell next to Mako, their pools of blood becoming more like a river as it filled the cracks in the tile.

Korra opened her eyes and saw Mako standing there, a smile on his face. He held his hand out and she took it. "I love you too." Korra said, walking with Mako into the light that was consuming them both and bringing them into another life.

* * *

_**A/N: Yup so that's it. I hate writing death scenes and I found myself getting a little teary eyed while I was writing this. Please review, rate, favorite, or whatever it you beautiful people do. Thanks for reading! –Born Waterbender**_


End file.
